


R「应接不暇」3p

by 10mi9



Category: Bjyx, 博君一肖, 博肖 - Fandom, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV), 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:53:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25570135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/10mi9/pseuds/10mi9
Summary: 一个小时前，活动结束后偶遇肖战的王一博绝对想不到，这位和自己点头之间只有数面之缘的，平日里英俊温和的男明星，竟然会把自己拐到顶楼套房做爱。更想不到，套房里还有另一位刚洗好澡，同样勾人，穿着浴袍来开门的肖赞。
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo & Xiao Zhan, Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan
Kudos: 17





	R「应接不暇」3p

两赞一啵

一个比较青涩的idol被大明星骗进了盘丝洞 

————

肖战跟肖赞其实注意王一博很久了。

寒国回来的idol，出场就是万众瞩目。二十出头，血气方刚的年纪，身姿挺拔，轮廓也出来了，是公司这些个后辈里长得最好看的。每次见到了都特别有礼貌，“前辈”，“前辈”地喊他俩。

穿着西装出席活动的时候看上去挺成熟的，但是私底下可好骗。肖战每次问他两个前辈谁好看？小孩儿都支支吾吾说不上来。

“都好看的。” 小男孩偷偷红了耳根，但是他说的是实话。在他心里，就算在寒国都没有比他俩更好看的男明星了。

女明星也没有。

这么好骗，不拐到自己屋里好好“认识”一下，岂不可惜。

…当王一博那根火热的物什插着肖赞的穴口进进出出时，耳边还围绕着肖战粘腻的呻吟：“一博～  
我这儿好难受呀，你摸摸好不好？”

圈里的前辈双膝撑在床上，带着他的手来到了自己两腿间湿的一塌糊涂的地方。王一博咽了咽口水，从肖赞身上撤开，先是顺着肖战的动作揉了揉其紧致的粘腻处，而后就将人抱到了自己腿上，“噗嗤”干了进去。

一个小时前，活动结束后偶遇肖战的王一博绝对想不到，这位和自己点头之间只有数面之缘的，平日里英俊温和的男明星，竟然会把自己拐到顶楼套房做爱。

更想不到，套房里还有另一位刚洗好澡，同样勾人，穿着浴袍来开门的肖赞。

“呀，一博来了，快进来。” 肖赞的手撩过男孩儿的下巴，带起一阵酥麻，挑逗地拽着人的皮带。身后的肖战也顺势推了人一把，小男孩就这么跌跌撞撞进了门。

锋利的喉结上下滚了一圈儿，目光落在对方胸口一小片乍泄的春光和明媚的笑靥，看了一眼漂亮的眼睛就立马移开，不敢看似的，只无声地咽了咽口水。

“怎么不看我？我不好看？” 肖赞还嫌火不够旺，拉着人的手绕道自己身后，王一博便感觉到原本该是紧闭的穴口中分明插着一根尺寸不小的按摩棒。

“你进来换它，好不好？” 大明星知道自己如何笑起来最好看。他微微露出贝齿，歪着头凑到王一博耳畔呢喃，呼吸打在小唐僧颈脖和耳廓，有温度，烧的人心都燥热。

王一博能感觉到自己浑身都在发烫，下面那处也是。晕晕乎乎的，没点头也没摇头，但不知道反抗，于是顺着两个人拉扯的动作，最后跌在了大床上。

进了盘丝洞了，这是。

……肖赞正被插的嗯嗯啊啊陶醉时，身下滚烫硬挺的器物突然被男孩儿抽走了。他颇为不满地斜眼看了一眼肖战，随即岔开两腿，一手伸到自己泥泞不堪的腿根，开始自顾自地用两指玩弄粉红的穴口：“一博…嗯～下面合不拢了…” 

王一博的鸡巴硬的不行，刚肏进一个龟头肖战就仰着头锐叫出声，情不自禁地搂住王一博的脖子，随着男孩儿的动作上下起伏，音量和那股骚劲儿跟肖赞比起来都是不落下风。于是王一博一边儿听着肖战：“好硬啊一博，插死哥哥了唔嗯…”

一边扭头去看落了单的肖赞。那人自己的两根手指显然满足不了吃惯了鸡巴的穴口，更比不上王一博那根尺寸尤其骇人的。他快速插弄着自己被干熟的小穴聊以自慰，却始终无法达到高潮，于是只能哭哭啼啼地越插越快，直到把自己娇嫩的穴都玩出了水，顺着屁股缓缓流到床单上。

打湿了肥臀下面一小片白洁的床单。

“啊！！！一博…啊！太快…呜慢点儿哦嗯…慢点，啊！” 肖战半眯着眼睛，见王一博抱着自己上下狠肏个没完，居然还有空扭头看肖赞，一下子就不乐意了。他一缩穴，故意突然夹紧了屁股，果不其然听到男孩儿闷哼一声，停顿了一秒，随即便是更加疯狂地开始掐着自己的细腰顶弄。他得意地拔高音量，叫的更加卖力，仿佛给什么人炫耀似的。

“啊太大了…要哦嗯！一博，一博…不行了啊嗯呃…啊！” 王一博哪里不知道他那点儿小心思，心里怕不是巴不得自己肏的更快才好。于是每一次都顶到最深，落下的也快，把人颠的嗯嗯啊啊乱叫，床都要塌了似的。

肖战本身就不禁干，被这么捧着屁股干了一会儿就不行了，浑身虚脱地倚在王一博身上。高潮过一次的穴口先前喷了好多骚水儿，王一博那根东西每次一捅进去就是“噗嗤”一声，把里头的水啊前液啊都挤出来，弄湿了两个人的下体。有的甚至还溅到了王一博身上，把小男孩儿激的眼睛都红了，看着肖战那副被肏熟了才有的狐媚样子，凑上去吻的人说不出话，身下的动作也没停过。

“一博……” 看着两个人疯狂地做了好久的肖赞耐不住，两膝撑在床上爬到了王一博身边，搂着王一博的手往自己两瓣肥翘的屁股上送，软唇也主动送到了人唇边。王一博毫不客气地扭头勾住对方的舌头纠缠，大掌“啪啪”打在屁股上，掀起一阵阵肉浪和肖赞喉咙里藏不住的粘腻呻吟，撒娇似的扭着屁股，嘴上却是主动反吻地更深。

肖战知道身旁多了个人，但王一博肏得他屁股红了一片，魂都没了，整个人都处于被肏坏的状态，想不到要吃醋了，只顾得上搂着男孩儿的脖子浪叫：“啊——！”

最后王一博重重往上狠肏了几下，肖战就哆哆嗦嗦地到了高潮。前端秀气的阴茎被肏射，一小股一小股的白浊随着美人啊啊的喊声喷在了王一博身上。与此同时王一博也搂着他的水蛇腰射了，一边射还要一边往上顶，捏的却是身旁肖赞的屁股，把两个备受尊敬的前辈都搞的哇哇大叫，身上的红印儿没个三四天估计消不下去。

不知道明天被他们经纪人看到了要怎么盘问。

“弟弟还可以做吗？” 王一博从肖战身体里拔出来的时候半软，被肏到虚脱的美人前辈穴口像是水瓶失去了塞口，一股股往外流出自己的精液和爱液。肖战没缓过来劲儿，肖赞已经笑嘻嘻凑到了男孩儿面前，挑着眉毛，吐气如兰，故意说了这番话。

“可以做到哥哥哭。” 

男孩儿精壮的腹肌被肖赞挑逗地一路抚摸，最后移至那尺寸骇人的地方。肖赞看到小孩儿信誓旦旦的样子要都软了大半，一手抓住那根最开始把自己伺候到头皮发麻的东西，撸了撸，道：“行，不肏哭我不放你走。”

肖赞后来才知道，刚入圈的小年轻，特别是王一博这个年纪的，是真的不能乱惹。

他瞎撩的时候真以为小孩儿说的“肏哭”是随口一说的。

“慢点儿…啊！！” 肖赞一开始是骑在王一博身上自己动的，但没扭两下就没了力，要换王一博动。男孩儿大手一用力把他抵在了床头，他就乖巧地转身崛起了屁股，塌着腰，扭头看王一博扶着那根狰狞的东西，一点一点挤了进来。

“别夹那么紧。” 王一博声音有点哑，近的仿佛就落在自己耳畔。

肖赞哥哥老公弟弟一通乱喊，让王一博进来吧没事的，动一动，结果没骚两下呢，王一博真开始动了，他又挨不住。他发现王一博似乎肏起屁股来没个限度，手放在自己的腰窝处许久，肏到后来自己神智不清了还要乘机“啪啪”给一晃一晃的大屁股来两下：“怎么不叫了？嗯？”

“唔啊！哥哥哦嗯…好舒服，肏的好舒服啊！！”

肖赞被他打得又爽又忍不住呜咽，被男人撞的一耸一耸的，眼泪汪汪地求饶：“老公呃嗯…一博…不行了呜呜嗯哦！呜…求求你了…我用嘴好不好？真的夹不住了…”

“也行，” 王一博见他喘个没完，浑身汗涔涔的，屁股上全是自己捏出来扇出来的红印儿，倒也没为难。抽出去让人转了个身，挺着鸡巴直径往人唇边送，“张嘴。”

“唔！” 肖赞那张小嘴儿含不住这么大根东西，一个龟头就够受的了，更别提王一博还坏心眼地挺了两下腰，他被顶的脑袋向后撤，美目向上瞋了一眼王一博，喉咙里的呻吟仿佛在抗议男人的粗暴。

这一眼看的人太阳穴突突跳，挺的反而更加深，几乎要戳到肖赞的嗓子眼。

“唔唔…” 肖赞娇气，从来没给人舔过，故而没做两个深喉就受不住了，咳的眼泪都流出来了，不得不把湿漉漉的鸡巴吐了出来，龟头擦过脸颊还留下了淫靡的水渍。

男孩儿笑的跟刚进门时全然两个模样，伸出手指代替鸡巴塞到了肖赞的嘴里肆意搅弄，激的人脸上泪痕未干又添几笔，呜呜地哼：“怎么了？你不是说用嘴的吗？”

话没说完，脸上红晕还未来得及散去的肖战贴心地凑了过来。他一手圈不住柱身，但努力照顾到整根，扶着王一博的鸡巴就这么舔了上去。

大明星眨巴着两眼神色迷离，仰着脑袋边舔冰激凌似地舔吮肉棍，边看向王一博。像只大猫，软着腰来求爱抚和嘉奖。

“嘶…真懂事。” 美人哥哥对着马眼稍微用力一吸，王一博便难以自抑地发出一声喟叹。手早不知道何时从肖赞那儿撤了出来，轻轻揪住了肖战柔软的发尾。

结果还没爽两下，肖赞又凑过来扶住了他的腰胯，从侧面落下一个一个吻在被肖战冷落的柱身上。王一博看着眼前两张同样漂亮陶醉的脸，忍不住低骂了一句脏话。

两个同咖位的大明星，几个小时前还笑靥如花衣冠楚楚走在聚光灯和镜头下，现在却挨在一起跪在床上，卖力地舔弄自己的鸡巴。

王一博激动的手臂青筋暴起，最后在沉重的喘息声中射在了两张漂亮的脸蛋上。白色的精液随着男人单手撸动的动作一股股喷出，大明星就这么微启红唇，凑在他身前仰头承受。糊了两个人满脸，最后是王一博亲自拿了热毛巾一个一个擦干净的。

第二天肖赞去接受采访，记者问今天看起来气色这么好是用了什么护肤品呀？肖赞想到昨晚被弟弟射了好多，还吃进去一点儿，悄悄红了耳朵。

旁边的肖战在镜头拍不到的角度悄悄翻了个白眼，然后笑着说：“刚从寒国带回来的，新鲜热乎的护肤品，对不对呀赞赞？”

肖赞眼皮突突跳，皮笑肉不笑地敷衍搪塞了过去。记者有些奇怪，但也没追着问，自然地开始了下一个问题…

————

FIN.

我发誓再也不搞两受一攻了 好累

**Author's Note:**

> 微博/LOFTER：@十米九万李


End file.
